Shuten Douji
by Kickberry
Summary: An certain Assassin class parties with some men classified as alpha, dominant onis.


"Assassin, Shuten Douji. Fufufu, thank you for having me today. I'll largely be consuming as I like. Would you mind?"

The speaker, a pale-skinned woman, squeaked after the back of a hand rammed into her cheek. As a Servant, this strike merely stung her. She scratched the spot with a fingernail and gazed at the two men before her. Both were tall, dark, and muscular: humans in the middle of undressing their clothes down to their boxers.

The one who hit her snapped, "Bitch, of course I mind. The deal was that if you wanted this, you take what you get."

"Ara, so aggressive." Shuten turned her head with a pout; dark strands of her bobbed haircut swayed along. In reality, the harsh behavior excited her. He, the one known as Uno, was an alpha male by design. Goatee and chest hair caught her attention, made her wonder how the hairy features were to feel against her skin. She already felt his chrome dome before, loved its bare texture. "Is this how you treat women? None of them would love you if they endure such abuse."

The second man, Duo, responded, "We treat our girls differently. Against an oni like you, we can't go easy with that tough body of yours." Unlike his friend, this man had a full head of hair - dark and long enough to be tied into a ponytail. However, his body lacked much carpet. Shuten, known as an oni or demon, loved this as she could admire every line of his muscles. "On that note, did you grow taller?"

Shuten sauntered towards the men. As she passed through the space between them, she swayed hips back and forth so attention was put onto her apple-shaped bottom. Slowly, she rolled shoulders to make her purple robe fall off. As more pure skin became exposed, so did the breasts that barely reached C-cup size. No other clothes were found to even cover the tender bits. The greatest appeal was her entire structure, slim and slender in all the right places; she could have been mistaken for an adult-sized doll. Two horns stuck from her head, served as extras, fulfillments for any fantastical fetishes.

"Master said my old form was too 'loli' for him. I morphed to add another foot in height, but not much change could happen for the boobs and vagina."

"Fine by us." Duo pressed fingers against the oni's peach bud. She held back a groan as the large digits pushed inside, wiggled around, and stretched the sensitive flesh. He pulled out in time to prevent a peak in arousal, something Shuten did not expect could ever happen with a human no thanks to her master's lackluster bed performance.

"Jason, that motherfucker, couldn't admire what you had to give?" Uno snatched Shuten's chin with two fingers. "Cause even if you're a slut for coming to us when you have him, you're still a nice piece of demon ass."

The oni licked her lips. "Then why ponder about him when you can enjoy me for yourselves?"

"I think I'll do that." Uno mashed lips into Shuten's mouth. He coiled his tongue around hers, smooched and suckled. This action sent jolts into the oni's brain. It was even more stimulating after his hands planted into shoulders so she could keep still for him during this makeout session. This went well until hands squeezed into her ass cheeks.

"Damn, no jeans can hold these firm apples." Duo touched all around the buttocks, gave them some light pats. His firm grip stimulated the skin. Shuten began to utter light moans as the kiss continued. Breathing became difficult once Uno stuck his tongue further in to deepthroat. His strength forced her head to rear back, overpower the Servant.

"Mph, hm, hngh."

All of the oni's words vibrated against the other's mouth. He seemed to like this as he returned the favor. In addition, he pinched and gripped her tits right at the large areolas. This approach left Shuten light-headed and put a shake into her legs. Never in her real life or time as a Servant did she ever feel anything given like this by any mortals. She felt fortunate to have found them without any regrets, especially in the case her invitation took place in her Master's own bedroom: steel floor, white walls, and a cotton bed they didn't bother to use for now.

When Uno pulled back and unwrapped his tongue, their mouths came apart. Shuten gasped for air with red cheeks. Weakened, she could not contain a squeal that came after Duo smacked one of her butt cheeks. The backdoor occupant brushed palms all around the naked thighs and ass. When a tongue dipped into her pussy, the oni gasped and groaned with the licks that pushed against her vaginal's folds. The dark alpha chose then to push her head down until the face was right in front of a black meat pole.

"Suck on it, now."

Uno's command referred to the penis that was in a half-erect state. Its size already reached that of five inches. Its musk placed the female demon under the same trance given by a heavy dose of alcohol. Delighted by this effect, she dragged tongue down one side from tip to the base. She moved back the opposite direction to taste more of the dick's cheesy flesh. Minutes into this tasting, the phallus had grown into a full erection of a strong twelve inches. Shuten thoroughly enjoyed the mighty size until she conjured up the appetite to swallow the sausage into mouth. Lips stretched with this consumption, yet she moved forward to take in most of this main course.

"Her mouth pussy feels fine. How's the other one?"

After Uno's question, a heavy presence poked at the vagina's entrance. The oni knew the second male prepared his own cock, meat that matched the size of the one in her mouth. Stuffed up to throat, Shuten could only mumble. Incoherent words did not stop Duo, who pushed his penis into the entrance. Like the cocksucking mouth, the snatch expanded so there was room for the intruder. This entire time, the porked female gripped the alpha's waist and uttered muffled words prompted by the ongoing pain of her reshaping. Minutes passed before this awkward sensation turned into something pleasant.

"Got about eight inches dug in. Jason's penis must have been tiny. Is your side better?"

"No," Uno huffed. "Bitch can barely take the first few. Gotta just push harder."

The men bucked their hips. Shuten gagged as she moved back and forth with these motions. The dicks expanded the inside flesh beyond limits. She knew her body was never to be the same, but her new attachment to these big assets gave more reason to accept rather than despair. Her morphing ability helped the inside changes go faster, adapt a shape where the meat rods could fit into her like puzzle pieces.

"There we go, finally got the whisk in this batter."

"Same here, brother. Her poontang just became black cock appropriate."

Shuten moaned in joy after the cocks slid fast and slick along her inner walls. Her organic fluids helped add lube to the giant phalluses. As the other vagina made sloppy noises, she slobbered and gurgled on the meat that was in her mouth. Duo intensified his thrusts; Uno pressed hands into her cheeks. Pinches and stretches yanked the skin around like it was putty. The latter man gripped the jaw and pulled at the same time of his hip thrusts. The giant phallus went deep enough to make the oni almost feel it in her stomach - gag reflex wasn't a problem for a demoness of her caliber. Balls clapped against her skin, but she didn't care because this tight fit created all sorts of bodily chemical reactions.

"Are you ready to drink more sake? Here's some fresh from Hawaii, a Cowabunga Tsunami."

The dark man shoved his piece hard until Shuten's face pressed into his hairy base. Bitter semen splashed into the mouth. The receiver drank the essence as her pussy continued to receive Duo's love humps. With a final gulp, the woman slid mouth off of the cock to kiss its tip.

"Thank you for the delicious beverage." The oni expressed a smile covered in a lipstick made of cum. She licked the penis as her body shook from the unrelenting thrusts. "It was delicious, much stronger than Master's. I believe it'll taste better when it goes down the other entryway."

"Fuck, can't pull out now." Duo's body emitted sweat. His hips smacked loudly against the other's. "These hips are just so curvy, can't let go. It's like you want me to put a baby inside you."

"Then please, bless me with an offering." Shuten squealed after the huge cock reached into the inner depths of her vagina. She leaned against Uno's strong, thick legs. "Ooh, ooh! Yes, make sure you fill my pussy to the brim. No need to waste a drop of this fine elixir."

The onifucker slammed into the birth canal one more time, stuffed all of his man meat inside. The tip of the dick dug inside so hard, it created a bump around the stomach. The porked Servant's eyes rolled up as she sighed out loud. The current waves of lustful satisfaction went beyond the richest, rarest booze ever tasted. Static ran all across her nervous system until all she could see was a white haze.

This touch of Nirvana ended once Duo pulled out. A stream of semen followed to spill across the floor. Without any support from the men, Shuten collapsed onto her knees. Muscles throbbed, body shook from exhaustion. This 'break' didn't last long after Uno planted a palm into her cheek. Another followed with the second hand. Several more hard slaps left the cheeks a deep shade of crimson.

"Get up. We're not done yet."

"I-I'm up." Shuten winced as the dark man's fingers slid across her sore cheeks. Fingers forced their way through her lips to massage sharp teeth and tongue. This handling revived arousal just as the second man cupped hands into her armpits. "My, my, another round? I may pass out if you excite me too much."

"It's called getting blacked, dearest," Uno snickered. He grabbed his cock and wiggled it. A few swings already restored a few inches. "We're going to stretch you out so much, your Master's gonna have to hope a wish on the Holy Grail would help him match our size. Shit out of luck though, we took them so they could be used for some real fun!"

The male pair high-fived each other. Shuten merely smiled - despite the distressing news of thievery. All matters hardly mattered once the next scenario played out.

"Ghk, hngh! Hngh, ghk, ghk!"

Such noise came from the oni's throat. With back against the bed and head over its edge, she took on deepthroating blows from Duo's big penis upside-down. The entire length not only fit inside, but also created a bulge in the throat. With both hands gripping the neck, the Servant gagged. Any strain lessened as she finally accommodated to the size. It was already pleasant to feel the warm, thick rod slip across her lips.

Most reactions related to the other end: asshole getting wrecked by a second phallus. Uno's early application of lube helped his arm-sized womb wrecker fit inside. In a kneeling position, he committed relentless pushes at mind-fucking speed. He bottomed out with each thrust. The alpha also fiddled fingers against the vagina. Some digits flicked against the clitoris. His overall actions produced two orgasms, a third immediately building up.

"Ready to cum, brother?"

Duo grunted, "Almost." He slapped one of Shuten's breasts to make her squeak. On tippy toes, he made his humps slower and more powerful. Each motion squeezed drool from the lips, streaks going down the face like faucet water. Balls continued to slap against her nose until they stuck there after the man commenced his final thrust. "Kay, cumming now."

"Already did mine." Uno chuckled like a madman as he emptied his huge load into the anus. Copious amounts filled the stomach; Shuten found this feeling somewhat exquisite. Next came a nice taste of Duo's semen that poured in from the penis into her mouth. Again, she chugged the batter down only to finish right before the man meat plopped out of her with a mighty yank.

"Best holes for someone with tiny titties."

"Child-bearing hips are just as important as udders." Uno slid his large, callous hands against the mentioned curvaceous areas. "Any man would love to grab these and breed."

"That reminds me, are we still having that party with the crew?"

"With the other bitches? Hell yeah." In an unusual manner, Uno rubbed Shuten's ass cheeks slowly. He shared eye contact with the oni's glistening pupils filled with the love of eros. "We're going to show them our demon is just as good as their big-tittied Servants. Hell, with her history, we're going to need some advice from an expert party whore."

* * *

 _ **Days later…**_

Music blared in the background. Lights flashed in the space as a rainbow of colors. This radical setting took place inside one of Chaldea's larger rooms. Floors were filled with large, red couches lined up in front of a small platform that stretched from one side to the next. A few stripper poles made of gold were planted across this area (Gilgamesh was to get angry later). Three naked women swung around them like monkeys: Mordred, Jeanne D'Arc, and Martha (the summer version).

This party was highlighted mostly by the ongoing orgies taking place between the Servants and a gang of dark men. One involved Nero Bride rubbing out semen from two cocks on her knees. In her bride gown, the blonde empress opened mouth to catch any semen strands that flew her way. Another took place on a couch where Okita Souji had cocks in every of her holes - another slid along her armpit. Raikou, the infamous well-endowed woman, took a pounding from a large, big-bellied fellow who screamed, "Momma," every time he bottomed deep in her pussy - left a dick imprint on stomach.

This occasion had only invited Uno and Duo's closest family and friends, who all enjoyed the women fascinated by their great blessings. One particular Servant walked around naked. In her hands, she held round black trays filled with food. Her bottom was red from the many slaps received by the party guests. She enjoyed this and attention given by others who looked to her as the hostess.

"Hey, demon hottie! Drinks over here!"

Shuten drifted towards a couch occupied by Duo and Uno. Without clothes, both men relaxed as their fat penises were sucked by the mouths of the twin Lancers, Artoria Pendragon and her Alter double. The big-breasted women's loud suckling stirred heat in the oni's loins.

"Thanks baby." The alpha took a golden cup from the tray. He tossed a handful of QP at the stage for the dancers. "Again, great setup here. You know how we like to party, so we definitely love you."

Shuten watched Uno place hand against the back of Artoria's head full of blonde hair. One tug forced her to take in more of his cock. She choked and tried to push against thighs with little progress (still deepthroated it all). The oni ignored this to reply, "Research of your ancestral universe was fun. Raves, clubs, even the hood homes; your era attempted to celebrate much occasions just to drink and fuck."

"Doesn't seem different from any other time period." Duo took a swig of his container. Unlike his pal, he used his hand to massage across Alter Artoria's face as she blew him slowly with soft hums. "Got drinks, food, and fine company. Too bad Jason didn't want to join us."

"That boy better not show that shrinky dick here." Uno wrapped thick legs around his cocksucker's head. One yank pushed the last inches of his meat into the woman's throat. Her eyes bulged and leaked tears, but Shuten knew as a fellow slut that the blonde King of Britain loved it. "None of us would leave a hole for his pecker. Would have probably been too busy covering his in case Big Bear handling Raikou over there mistaken him for a lady."

The dark men chuckled. Shuten shrugged at this, was more interested in the fact that they drank from the chalices known as the Holy Grails. Everyone who desired booze also owned some. Most Servants didn't hold any since they found enough from the cum blown into their mouths. Few like Raikou had some when fed by their partners.

Shuten decided then that this was the greatest party she had been a part of. It was even more kinky to remember there was a black, spades tattoo over her womb. Others blacked like her accepted theirs as well, found more value in this contract than the one shared with Jason, a whale summoner. With more planned to arrive from future summons, the oni could only imagine that future parties were to become more insane, more erotic than she could ever had with a group of true demons as done in the past.


End file.
